xenonautsfandomcom-20200214-history
CH-48 Charlie
The Charlie helicopter is the initial dropship employed by the Xenonauts. It is capable of holding eight soldiers or six soldiers and one support vehicle. It is slow moving but can reach any point on Earth without having to stop. Description The CH-48 Charlie is the primary method of delivering Xenonaut strike teams to combat sites across the world. A modified Chinook helicopter that trades cargo space for considerably larger fuel tanks, the Charlie is still capable of carrying eight soldiers and their equipment (or the equivalent vehicles) into battle. These soldiers and vehicles can be arranged inside the dropship to the Commander’s tactical preference. Unfortunately, the Charlie does not mount any weapons and is therefore an extremely vulnerable target when in the air. If shot down, many soldiers and equipment on board are lost along with their dropship, so it is important that it should be escorted adequately on any excursions into territory where hostile craft may be encountered. In game Description The CH-48 Charlie is a twin-rotor transport helicopter based on the reliable CH-47 Chinook. It serves the Xenonauts as a dropship, ferrying up to eight men and their equipment to combat zones almost anywhere in the world. The Charlie has been heavily modified for Xenonaut use. The operational range of the craft has been vastly increased, allowing it to reach almost any destination in the world on a single tank of fuel (it can also be refuelled mid-air if the local government are feeling sufficiently cooperative). It has also been fitted with heavier armour, as our strike teams are expected to "hot drop" into combat areas and may come under fire immediately - losing our dropship to ground fire during landing / the subsequent mission would hardly be ideal. Though necessary, this has unfortunately reduced the carrying capacity down to eight men. The Charlie is slow and defenceless, making it easy prey for alien craft. Your strike team is likely to take casualties if their dropship is shot down, so it may be worth adding interceptors to the Charlie's squadron if there is any UFO activity in the target area. Strategy The Charlie has three exits, the primary three tile wide rear entrance, and the two one tile wide side entrances. The option for multiple exits allows soldiers the opportunity to better survey the landscape, and avoid running into hostile fire. The dropship itself offers little cover, the side exits can be used as cover but they prevent anyone else from moving in and out of the helicopter. Soldiers caught inside the dropship become little more than a shooting gallery as even missed shots could hit another soldier. Using the multiple exits, it is wise to quickly scan the local area and disembark from the helicopter. Statistics Notes It should be noted that as of more recent versions that if a transport craft is shot down, there is a good chance that the soldiers on-board may survive and return to base. Some may make it back unharmed, some injured and others may not at all. The odds of a soldier surviving increase if they are over land, and in a funding bloc that has not abandoned the Xenonauts project. If at all possible move a dropship over land if being intercepted is unavoidable. Gallery Chinookhanger.png|Hangar view of a Charlie Chinook.png|Ingame apperence Category:Aircraft